Wizards and Wagtails
by AceofRavens
Summary: Years after his defeat of the Dark Lord, an older and wiser Harry leaves his homeland to start anew, hoping to find a new purpose as well as to start a family. Little does he know what awaits him in Japan, where he has chosen to put down roots...
1. Chapter 1

**The Only Thing I've Ever Wanted….**

 **Disclaimer:**

I in no way, shape or form, own Harry Potter or anything from the Sekirei series. If I did, I would be rich beyond the dreams of avarice, and wouldn't be in the Army….The rating for this story is M, as there _will be_ lemony goodness. Maybe not now, at this moment, but eventually...

"Normal Speech"

" _THOUGHTS_ "

" _ **PARSELTOUNGE**_ "

Chapter 1: Memories and New Horizons

 _ **March 21, 2020**_

Waking from an uneventful flight, the young man stretched as he blinked, and then looked around. The stewardess who had just woken him smiled down at him, and spoke to him apologetically. "Sorry sir, but we are getting ready to touch down in Shinto Teito, and you'll need to return your seat to its upright position…"

Sitting up, the raven-haired man simply nodded to her in thanks, before going about his business. Complying with her instructions, he then closed his eyes and centered himself, utilizing his Occlumency skills. What had been a horribly taught ability back in Hogwarts had been correctly taught and well-refined skill once he had been taught properly and had the illegal blocks removed and discovered the depths of his betrayal.

 _ *****Flashback Begins*****_

 _It had been barely a month since the end of Voldemort and Harry knew that some things just weren't quite on the up and up. Ever since he had taken Dobby, Kreacher and Winky on as his House Elves, he had had them prepare his meals and serve them, and he had pinpointed that as the beginning of changes in his point of view. His thoughts were clearer, and he no longer had the same point of view about his relationship with Ginny, Ron, or even Hermione._

 _Once he could get away, he went alone to Gringott's and it was there that everything came to light, and everything fell apart:_

 _The thefts from his trust vault, since no one could access his Family vault…_

 _The illegal Marriage Contract to Ginerva Molly Weasley…_

 _The sealed Will of his parents…_

 _All the potions, blocks, and spells that he was illegally subjected to…_

 _The worst by far was the broken Pact between his family and the Longbottom's and Bones'…_

 _By the time it was said and done, Harry held off on making any decisions until after he'd had his system purged of potions and spells, and all the blocks removed. The next week, since that was how long it had taken him to recover from everything, he'd had a really odd dream in which the Deathly Hallows had returned to their master, and his mother had been the one chosen to come and explain a few things to him._

 _The first thing that she had told him, which was the thing that had hit him the hardest, was that he would live a lot longer than any other human. He would still die, and could be killed, but it would take a whole hell of a lot more to kill him, and he would have a lifespan of at least a couple of centuries, if not longer._

 _She then explained to him that if he were to find a woman, or women, that he was interested in that there was a way for him to bind them to him so that he wouldn't be forced to watch them grow old and die before he did. Snorting at that, Harry just shook his head and told her that that wasn't going to happen and that he would be the last of his lines. As her smile slowly faded, she asked him why, and his response made her break down in tears at the tale of his life and how ill-equipped he was for any sort of relationship. Still she told him to never lose hope, and then went on about the abilities of the Hallows and how they were magnified due to him being their master._

 _When he finally awoke, Harry showered and dressed in the clothes that had been provided and waited for someone to come and get him. Once he had been seated in Ragnok's office, he asked him for a master list of all his holdings, titles, and another list that had the thefts, potions, and spells that were used against him and who had committed which crime against him._

 _After he had provided the blood needed for the ritual to determine what families he was the heir to, he sat down with a quill and parchment and noted who had acted against him. The list was shorter than he'd thought, but still had a few people that he'd never thought would act against him…_

 _The Weasley family minus Fred, George, Charlie and William…_

 _Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Albus Dumbledore…_

 _Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Susan Bones…_

 _There was no one that he could turn to at this point in time, and he rubbed his temples as he thought of an appropriate plan of action to take at this point. While he was deep in thought and annotating his tentative plans, he heard Ragnok clear his throat, and so he sat down his quill and looked to the Goblin leader._

 _The Chief Goblin smirked as he snapped his fingers, summoning another goblin to the room while he set a lengthy parchment in front of Harry for him to pick up and look over. What he learned floored him, as far as his Family Lineage, abilities, and finances were concerned. First off, he learned that he had residences all over the world, and most of them were held under Familial Fidelius wards. On top of that, with the families he was Heir to, either by Blood or Conquest, he had over 100 million Galleons, making him rich enough to never have to work ever again._

 _The lines that he was the Heir to were the Potter, Black, Lestrange (Conquest), Gryffindor, Slytherin (Conquest), and the Gaunt (Conquest) families, and he knew right away what he wanted done with two of the lines. He had turned over all the money and artifacts in the Gaunt and Lestrange vaults over to the goblins, to serve as recompense for the damages that had occurred, and had them declare the lines extinct, while keeping any tomes, scrolls, or other such sources of knowledge._

 _The next order of business, after assuming the role of Head of Family for the other four lines, was to order the immediate seizure of any and all assets and money in the possession of the thieves, and turn over the evidence of said thievery and other such illegal actions over to the DMLE, with him maintaining a copy for his own records._

 _Then was the drafting of letters to Dame Longbottom and Madam Bones, outlining the breach of the Family Pact, along with another to the Daily Prophet outlining the reasons behind the dissolving of the Pact. Turning to Ragnok, he then outlined his plan to study and gain not just his NEWT's but also Masteries in a couple of subjects as well. Hadrian James Potter then leased his Wizengamot seats, and all their collective votes, for one hundred years to the goblins in exchange for providing him with tutors in weapon fighting, languages, Animagus training, and several other areas._

 _The smirk he got in answer sent a thrill through his body as he knew that he had just struck gold, and with goblins he knew that he would always get his money's worth…_

 _ *****Flashback Ends*****_

Opening his eyes as he finished re-centering his mind, he found that everyone on the flight was grabbing their bags and disembarking from the plane. Standing and grabbing his bag from the overhead, Hadrian calmly waited for his turn to exit the plane, and headed for the streets. When he was almost there, he saw the high tech security checkpoint up ahead in the distance and grimaced. Knowing that this would be an issue, since he had more than a few enchanted items, he found a bathroom and ducked inside. Casting a few security charms that would disable any electronic surveillance, he shifted into one of his Animagus forms, a Snowy Phoenix, and flashed outside.

Once outside, he flew to the northern part of the city, where he'd found that he had a small manor that was located near an inn. Taking his time, he observed the city from above, locating the nearest grocery stores and parks', ensuring that he was as well informed of the area as was humanly possible. As soon as he'd located the place, he flew around it, examining it, and only when he'd found an acceptable location to change back did he land. When he'd shifted back, the young man swiftly looked for and located the runes to allow him entrance, and once he'd found them he nicked his finger and ran it over the runes which opened the gate.

Walking up to the house, Hadrian took his time, enjoying the view of the traditionally designed and built house, which felt like it was straight out of Feudal Era Japan. After walking inside and admiring the décor, he grabbed the chest off of his necklace and enlarged it, setting it down and then opening it. "Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher we're here…"

Three elves popped into being right in front of him, and the elves bowed slightly. Nodding in turn at them, the young man quickly assigned the three their own tasks, Dobby was sent to begin cleaning and prepping the house for residence, Winky was sent to check the kitchen for stasis charms and cleanliness, while Kreacher was sent to ensure that the library, potions lab, and dueling room were cleaned and ready for use. Then he opened another section of the multi-compartment chest, and called for his familiars, a mated pair of King Cobras. _**"We're at our new home, Shūrei, Kōtei. Come on out…"**_

Grumbling and spitting, the two eight foot long serpents gracefully made their way up his extended arms, and eventually made their way to their self-claimed spots: Rei was curled around his upper chest with her head resting on his left shoulder, while Kō was wrapped just a little lower with his head on Hadrian's right shoulder.

Closing the lid on his chest, and snapping his fingers, Winky popped in and smiled up at her master. "Yes Master Harry?"

Grinning down at her, he recalled just how difficult it had been for him to teach them proper English before shaking his head and focusing on the here and now. "Winky I need you to take the chest to the master bedroom, and setup part of the room for Kō and Rei here."

Nodding, she snapped her fingers and popped away with the chest, while Harry made his way around the first floor of his new home. Leaving his shoes there by the entryway, he explored the house, and found much that he liked about it. The first floor was open and spacious, with the front half of the floor taken up by a family lounge complete with a television, and a good sized dining room. The rest of the main floor was taken up by the kitchen, an impressive library, and a bathroom.

As he walked upstairs, he conversed with his familiars, discussing their needs and wants, while at the same time focusing on the home around him. The second floor appeared to be mostly bedrooms, with their being six of them including the master bedroom. At the far end of the hallway from the stairs was a potions lab, which was very well appointed, and across the hall from it was the dueling room. He took his time in examining those two rooms, as well as the master bedroom, and it was while he was in the bedroom that he made the discovery that just made his day complete.

Hustling down the stairs, he walked out the back door and looked around at the garden that had been created here. There were plenty of trees, both Japanese maple and Sakura, as well as a small fish pond, but it was the final sight that proved to him that he'd made the right decision. In front of him was a rather large covered, open-air onsen, complete with control runes that determined the temperature of the water and many other things.

Smiling at the peaceful serenity he had found here, Harry absent-mindedly rubbed the heads of his familiars as he thought about the life he could build here…

 _ **Two weeks later, April 4**_

Coming around a corner after leaving the grocer's, Harry was humming as he headed back home when he almost ran over someone. Having had his eyes closed, he had been thinking about some things that he could improve around the house, when he shook his head and frowned at himself while opening his eyes. Said frown quickly gave way to a look of self-reproach as he bowed from the waist. "I'm so sorry; I didn't see you there miss."

The day had started out so well for her, she had had everything planned out, but it seems that nothing had gone as planned today. First was the fact that she'd woken up with a feeling that something was missing, and that was something that she hadn't felt since Takehito had passed away. That had set her on a hair trigger for the rest of the morning, and then there had been the surprise visit by Seo, that worthless bum, who had cleaned her out of food yet again. Now this man had almost run her over on her way back home from the grocery store…wait, he was apologizing?

Stopping to help her out, Harry picked up her bags and, holding them in one hand, turned to offer her his help. "Might I assist you to make up for my incredible rudeness?" Emerald eyes met hazel, as he gazed at her. Shaking himself mentally, he smiled softly as he asked her, inwardly observing the oddity of her lavender colored hair.

"I couldn't possibly impose on you to walk so far out of your way…" She calmed herself as she realized that he hadn't been nearly as rude as she had originally thought. Closing her eyes and smiling gently, she giggled once and opened her eyes, gazing into his once more.

After a minute or so, where he'd asked her which direction she lived and finding that she lived the same direction, he had insisted on aiding her. The first couple of minutes were spent in silent contemplation by him, and intent observation on her part. She immediately sensed that he was different than many others, but couldn't immediately put her finger on why. It was obvious that he wasn't native, even though he spoke Japanese quite fluently.

The next few minutes passed in comfortable peace and silence, while they were both lost in their own thoughts and observations. Harry was trying to figure out what the tug on his very heart and soul was, as well as trying to figure out why he felt so comfortable with someone whom he had just met. At the same time Miya was trying to work out just who this person was and why he was helpful, the whole while though, she was unaware of the same tugging sensation in her own heart.

"My name is Hadrian Potter; might I get your name?" Startled for a moment, due to the fact that she had been so deep in thought, she smiled as she responded. "Miya Asama, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Returning her smile with one of his own, he shook his head. "No, indeed the pleasure is mine, and it would appear that we are nearly neighbors if you live this way."

Cocking her head to one side, she peeked around and saw that they were only a few blocks away from Maison Izumo. Turning back to him, she smiled and nodded. "Yes, I run a small inn that's not very far from here at all."

Nodding in turn, Harry looked down the road as he pictured where the inn was. "I live in a home that is just two blocks away from there; it's nice to see that I have some decent neighbors…" They petered off into the same still silence once more, both drifting into memories and observations of the other, and before they knew it they were in front of Maison Izumo.

Handing her the bags, Harry just gave her a crooked grin as he bowed ever so slightly. "It was my pleasure meeting you; if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask." With that said he straightened and left, whistling a tune as he went along his merry way.

With a small smile, she turned only to see Uzume standing there with a hand over her heart. Smirking mentally, she looked at her and cocked her head to the side. "Uzume, is everything alright?"

Shaking her head to clear it, she took her time in answering the landlady. "I think that he might be the one…might be my Ashikabi, Miya…do you know who he is?"

Holding a hand up to her mouth, she nodded as she giggled slightly. "Hai, I do indeed know his name, but that is about all I know aside from the fact that he is not from Japan originally."

Sighing, Uzume hung her head, "If only I didn't have patrol with Homura tonight I would totally follow him to at least see where he lives…"

Shaking her head at Uzume's brash attitude, she snickered ever so slightly. "Well if what he told me is true he only lives a couple blocks away from here, so you might run into him sooner than you think. Besides," she said in a teasing manner. "What makes you think that he's the one for you, my little bird?"

Staring off into the distance in the direction that he had left, Uzume's lips twitched upwards slightly as she whispered her response. "My heart says so…"

 _ *****LINE BREAK*****_

Once he had made sure that he was unseen, Hadrian shifted into his Animagus form, and launched into the air, enjoying the wondrous feeling of flying. As he was soaring through the air, he couldn't help but think about the woman he had run into, quite literally, and how she had affected him. Having been under the influence of certain types of inhibition potions had left him emotionally stunted in just about every department but those related to anger, hurt, and grief.

Never having any good relations with anyone that had not been forged or falsified had left him with a large amount of cynicism, much more so than was normal for someone his age. He had not lost his kind nature or the selfless way that he had acted before the cleansing of his system, but he was hesitant to accept anyone's kindness or caring simply because his faith in humanity was almost completely obliterated.

The one thing that disturbed him was the pull that he had felt towards the woman. It bothered him even more that the pull had increased when he had seen the brunette woman come out of the house. It didn't feel even remotely sexual in nature, unlike Veela, plus they weren't blonde either, so that was one possibility that was ruled out.

Sighing mentally, he shelved any more thought on the subject for now, for once forgoing any thought whatsoever, choosing to focus on the feeling of freedom that he was able to enjoy completely for the first time in his life.

Sated for now, after being on the wing for several hours, he decided that it was time to go home. The fact that he had an onsen at home didn't hurt either…

 _ **Four Months Later, July 25**_

Several times in the last few weeks he'd had run-ins with women who'd had the same effect on him as Miya and the brunette, who he learned was named Uzume, had had on him. Two of them he'd managed to have confrontations with people who'd wanted to try and assault them, and after taking care of the idiots, Harry had put them to sleep with his magic and flashed them to Maison Izumo. After assuring Miya that he would take care of the rent for them, he had returned home, and gone back to his rather lonely life.

Tonight he had wanted to go out for sushi and sake, and had found a quaint little place run by an elderly couple who had made him feel right at home. Sitting on the balcony after finishing his meal, Harry sat there lost in thought as he sipped at his sake. Due to the massive amount of magic he had at his disposal, it was nigh on impossible for him to get drunk, although he had been known to at least attempt to from time to time in the last twenty years. Snorting as he thought about his age, he realized that he looked no older than his mid-twenties, had looked that way since he actually was that age, and probably would look that way for many decades to come. Gazing around as he looked inside at the few people who were eating and drinking, he noticed a rather scantily clad woman with long black hair, and deep purple eyes staring off into the distance. Feeling the pull once more, Harry narrowed his eyes and used his mental abilities to pull off a surface scan of her thoughts. Skimming the surface of her mind was relatively easy for him, and what glimpses he found there were disturbing.

Something about Sekirei, MBI, someone named Minaka, and the signs of a Sekirei reacting to her Ashikabi, their other half or soul mate… That particular thought slapped him upside the head, mentally speaking, and he swiftly pulled out of her surface thoughts and walked downstairs to settle up. As he did so, he felt her gaze sit on him, ignoring it the best he could before going outside and into a nearby alley. Once there he quickly looked around before shifting and then flashing away, up into the air.

The feeling of the cool night air brought peace to Hadrian's heart and mind. As he finally became calm once more, he started going through everything that he had just learned and went over every little detail that even seemed to be relevant. It rapidly became apparent that he had had reactions from six or seven of these women, four of whom he knew resided at Maison Izumo, and the others he had not a clue as to where they were located. About an hour later, as he began to head for home, he had a thought and decided that this might be a good way to attempt to at least see what he could find out.

Landing and shifting back, Hadrian pulled out his cell and placed a call. One way or another he was going to get some answers…

 _ *****LINE BREAK*****_

Having just gotten in a total of six new tenants a few months before had been incredibly stressful for Miya. Then you add in the fact that of those six, one was an Ashikabi with a single Sekirei, while the other four were all unattached Sekirei. There had been the two of them, Yashima – Number 84, and Namiji – Number 73, who had been saved from being forcibly winged by Harry, and they had both told her that they had had similar feelings for him just as Uzume – Number 10, had told her. Then there were the other two, who had made eye contact with the young man, the same as Uzume did, and were similarly sucked in and they were Kazehana – Number 3, and Kochou – Number 22.

Then there were the ones she was already hosting, Homura, Uzume, and Matsu, even though none of the newer tenants knew about her. Homura had an Ashikabi, a young girl named Chiyo, but she was unable to live with them as she has a serious illness. Of course the mega pervert that was Matsu would react to the Ashikabi that had just moved in, which complicated things for Miya, seeing as how she had certain rules that were mandatory to follow if you resided under her roof.

The last two that were also the most recent arrivals, were Minato Sahashi, and his Sekirei, Musubi – Number 88. He wasn't too bad as far as Ashikabi went, fairly intelligent, kind and caring, with ironclad morals, but he lacked confidence and backbone. Musubi was much the same as far as the kindness, caring and moral compass went, but she was seriously lacking in common sense and smarts, not to mention she was incredibly naïve and childlike.

Resting outside on the balcony, Miya was taking in an evening cup of tea, trying to unwind after getting everyone situated and supervising as they all took part in the chores. Feeling a light breeze pick up from out of nowhere, she simply continued sipping her tea, before acknowledging her guest. "Evening Kazehana, I thought you wouldn't be back until much later…what came up?"

Smiling gently at her older sister, the wind mistress sat down next to her and leaned forward with her arms folded on the railing and rested her chin on her arms. "I wouldn't have come home so early, but I ran into _him_ again…such deep emerald green eyes…" Sighing, she turned to look at her sister. "I can't help but feel that he will be shaking things up and improving our lives for the better, I just don't see how he will…"

Nodding, Miya smiled as she had felt the same way. Taking the last few weeks to contemplate things, she had noticed a similar feeling inside that shouldn't have been possible. Self-introspection had given her time to come to terms with it, and she would accept whatever fate had in store for her. As long as her little ones were taken care of she would be happy either way. "I feel the same way, and can't help but feel some anticipation for when things start to happen. No offense to you, but I can't help but hope that he will be the one to tear down Minaka."

Shaking her head sadly, her younger sister sighed. "None taken Miya; I gave up on him when I discovered that he isn't capable of love, and that is essential to our being. I can't help but shiver in anticipation with the amount of love that I have felt from within him; it's enough to know that he has such a capacity for it, even if it is locked away somehow…"

The phone rang at that moment, and answering it, Miya almost dropped it in shock after a minute or so. "Yes, may I put you on speaker as there is one other that I would trust to hear this conversation present at the moment…"

Nodding, she immediately set it on speaker. "Ok, Hadrian, it's on speaker, and the other person here is Kazehana."

A pause, then what sounded like the hissing of static came across the connection. "A pleasure, Kazehana, my name is Hadrian Potter, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would both call me Harry."

Smiling, the two women spoke in unison. "Hai Harry-kun!"

Grunting, then rueful chuckling was heard on his end of the line. "Should have seen _that_ coming…anyway, this conversation needs to be had in a completely secure environment, so what can I do to persuade two little wagtails to come to my home?"

Stunned silence was the ruler of the moment. "What do you know?"

A heavy sigh was heard from his end. "What little I do know is riddled with holes and gaps large enough to fit the entire fleet of Japan through. While I am aware that there are many things that you may not be able to or want to talk about, I will respect that as long as I can get some answers. I give you my word that nothing will happen to you while you are in my home this evening, that you can leave whenever you wish, and that I will respect your wishes as long as you respect mine. I, Hadrian James Potter do swear to this on my life."

The two women locked gazes for a moment, slipping back into their days when they were in the Discipline Squad. Each facial movement was a question, statement, answer or order. After a minute, they both nodded. Miya cleared her throat daintily, before taking a drink. "We accept your offer, I am certain that you were referring to tonight, yes?"

"Hai…"

Five minutes later, after receiving directions, they had ensured that everyone was sleeping, and headed out. Fifteen minutes after they had left they met up with Harry outside his home, and he bowed in greeting. "Thank you for coming tonight, as I am certain that this meeting will reveal many secrets on both sides of our conversation. If you would follow me, we can get started."

Touching the gate and mentally authorizing the two of them to be temporarily added to the wards, he ushered them in and closed the gate, before heading for the front door. As the three of them walked along in silence, Miya noted the crest that were present on either side of the main entrance, and mentioned it to their host. "That would be my family crest, and the motto - **Audaces Fortuna Iuvat –** translates to Fortune Favors the Bold. My family has had this home since the early 1300s if I recall correctly, and sadly, I am the last of my line."

The two women shared a look, and then resumed their gazing around at both the house and grounds. Kazehana was stunned beyond belief, especially since the home was easily the size of the inn, and more than likely bigger. Miya wasn't as surprised, but was greatly impressed by the layout of the landscaping and the house itself.

Once they were inside, they both followed him, setting their sandals by the door, and heading to the family lounge, where Harry took a seat and motioned for them to sit across from him. After they were seated, he took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking. "What I am about to tell you could be considered breaking a couple of my people's laws, but I have an inkling that this will be more of an equivalent exchange than any of us could possibly dream of. There are many people, around the world, who have the capacity to use magic…"

Having continued on for a good ten to fifteen minutes about the generalities of magic, as well as wizards and witches, Harry stopped and took a moment to assess their state of mind. The both of them were in awe of the possibilities, but still appeared very skeptical. Taking this as a challenge, the British male snapped his fingers once and let the ball roll from there. Winky was the one who answered his call, and bowed to him. "What can I do for you Master Harry?"

Smiling at her, Harry nodded to her in acknowledgement. "Winky, please bring the white peony and three cups."

Bowing once more, she popped out once more. Turning to look at the two ladies who were sitting across from him, he smiled while laughing mentally. "She is but an example of the magic that is generally under one's very nose but is unseen. Winky is a House Elf, a member of a race that love work, and has a need to be bound to a person or family that are magical or they will eventually wither away, go insane and then die. The relationship is very much symbiotic as they are provided a source of magic and a home, while providing the family with a cook, butler, and nanny, pretty much whatever is needed."

Pausing there for a moment, he smiled and nodded. "Here is another thing that I believe will help show you that I am what I say that I am." That was when he shifted into his phoenix form and started singing for them, as flew over and set down on the back of the couch in between them. The song was calming, with sad undertones, and Harry continued to sing until Winky showed back up. Once she had popped back in, he flew back over to his seat and shifted back, landing in his chair with a soft plop.

Smiling gently at the two women, Harry thanked Winky before she disappeared, and then picked up a cup and took a sip, while inhaling the fragrant aroma and leaning back in his chair. Both of the women shook their heads and looked at him, before picking up their cups and focusing on going over everything that they had heard so far tonight. Things continued on in this vein for a short time and while the two ladies were going over everything, Harry was calmly sitting there, quietly enjoying his tea.

As Miya and Kazehana enjoyed the refreshing brew, they finally finished their silent conversation and turned simultaneously toward Hadrian. Miya tilted her head for a moment before asking one of her last questions for now. "So you really are human, just with additional abilities that set you apart from other humans?" Getting a nod as a response, she sighed and nodded her head. "I suppose that this is where the two of us explain about whom and what we are; all that I ask is that you wait to ask any questions until the end."

Nodding his head, Hadrian was expecting something out of the ordinary, but aliens from another planet? Not so much. Then there was the fact that Hiroto Minaka was an insane genius who needed to be eliminated, but there were far too many questions that needed answering before that could happen. The adjustments to their sisters were a big question mark as well, but it wasn't until they described what they were looking for in an Ashikabi and how they were bonded to them that Hadrian understood what his mother had been hinting at. Standing up and beginning to pace, he waved their worries off as he continued to listen.

He learned further that there were 108 of them on this particular ship, and that there were more than a few of their sisters who were forcibly winged, which was what he had saved the two ladies from. They eventually exhausted what information in general that they could think of, and were quietly waiting for his questions.

Utilizing his Occlumency, Hadrian rapidly drew some conclusions that were disturbing, others that were worrying, and one or two others that were frightening. Taking a seat again, pouring himself another cup of tea and picking it up, he took a drink before looking to the ladies that were seated across from him. "So to sum up, you are two of 108 aliens who have come to earth as the last survivors of your race, and had the misfortune of being found by Hiroto Minaka. Who has turned your purpose into a game of sorts, pitting you against your family against your will, and in order to beat him you need all eight of these Jinki, which will allow you to control your own fate once more."

Getting nods from the both of them, he took another drink before continuing. "The description of how your people bond with their 'Destined One', or Ashikabi, is similar to how my people describe what we call Soul Bonds that are created between married couples. As for the way you tell me that you react to your Ashikabi, could it be described as a pull, or something similar, towards them?"

Taking a moment to look at each other, both the women closed their eyes for a moment to examine their own thoughts and feelings. Their eyes snapped open a moment later, while they both looked to Harry and nodded. "That is a most accurate description of the feeling that occurs between the Sekirei and his/her Ashikabi."

Shoulders drooping, Harry fell back into his chair. His hands rose up to massage his temples as he did his best to recall the number of times that feeling had happened in the past few weeks, and sighed as he realized that he knew at least four of the women who could possibly be reacting to him. Grimly he looked up at Miya and Kazehana. "I don't know whether to laugh or cry at this point in time. Laugh because of the simple insanity of having multiple women who could possibly care for the wreck of a man that I am, or cry because every time I come to terms with my life, somehow I end up getting thrown into yet another life-changing experience."

Leaning forward and scrubbing at his face with his hands, he looked up into their eyes, allowing the full depth of his pain and emptiness to fill them. "I'm not turning you away, any of you, but there are things that you need to be aware of before jumping into my life. Scars that are not all of the body, but of the mind and heart, plus the fact that I am thirty nine years old, and will live far beyond the normal range for a human; give me a moment and I will share some of these things with you." Standing up, he crossed the room and looked out the window at the stars as he considered the ramifications for a minute, before grunting aloud and turning back to the center of the room.

"Kreacher, Dobby, Winky! I have a task for you!" Three pops announced their arrival and they looked up at their master. "Kreacher, please bring me the pensieve; Dobby, I need you to bring the presorted memory strands from Pre-Hogwarts, the Hogwarts years, and the betrayal; and Winky, I need for you to grab two of the Calming Restorative Draughts, because these two ladies will need them." Snapping his fingers twice to insure that they understood that he was serious, they left and reappeared within seconds.

Thanking them, Harry then turned back to the two Sekirei as the elves disappeared. "This is what we mages use for reviewing past events, simply by pulling copies of our memories and looking at them from a different point of view. To enter, all you must do is touch your finger to the surface of the memories, and once you are done viewing them you will automatically be ejected. You cannot interact with the individuals you see within, just simply listen and observe. I will warn you that there isn't much that is pleasant or happy about my early years, but in order to understand where I am coming from and what I'm trying to tell you, you'll need to see these things."

Tracing his fingers in a way that would divide the bowl of the pensieve into three distinct portions, he willed a barrier into place that would keep the sections separate. Pouring one vial into a section and repeating the process twice, he then motioned towards the other two vials. "Each of those contains a dose of a calming potion that you will most certainly need after viewing my life. Please wait until you are completely done before taking them, as they will only last long enough to center yourselves emotionally, restoring your emotions and minds as if having had a full night's rest."

Turning to walk out of the room, Harry paused before leaving and turned so that they could at least see his face in profile. "It will take you about an hour to get through all of the memories, keeping in mind that they are highlights, at least until you get to the last section. All I ask is that you not view me badly…"

Watching out of the corner of his eye, the man waited until they had entered his memories before exiting the room. Deep in a hidden part of his heart he hoped that they would still feel the same way that they had about him when they first showed up tonight.

 **A/N: Whew! This is the first rewritten chapter of the story, and I will be going about it in an entirely different manner. I shuddered when I went back and read what I had originally written and was quite upset with the low quality crap that I had put down. Hopefully this will turn out better, and it should as long as I can keep it going… Also of note, I have decided on a direction for the sequel to A Potter No More, and I will be writing a crossover with A Game of Thrones. There is a poll up on my profile, where I will be determining the House Words, or House Motto, of Harry's new House, I ask that you go and vote, please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Forming Bonds

**The Only Thing I've Ever Wanted….**

 **Disclaimer:**

I in no way, shape or form, own Harry Potter or anything from the Sekirei series. If I did, I would be rich beyond the dreams of avarice, and wouldn't be in the Army….The rating for this story is M, as there _will be_ lemony goodness. Maybe not now, at this moment, but eventually...

"Normal Speech"

" _THOUGHTS_ "

" _ **PARSELTOUNGE**_ "

Chapter 2: Forming Bonds and Getting Into the Swing of Things

Having the opportunity to meditate, Harry took advantage of it, and instead of going through his Occlumency, he instead went and observed his core as he was intrigued to see if there was anything going there. As he went through the doors that he had established to protect his mind and core, he contemplated the many things he had learned tonight, and came to the realization that if what they said was correct, that he would more than likely be up to his eyeballs in women who would be bonded to him at the soul. Something that he would need to accomplish before he bonded with any of them would be a deep scan, to ensure that there weren't any outside influences that would sever the bond, because something about Hiroto Minaka just screamed 'control freak' to him, and it wouldn't do to allow him any power over him or his girls.

That stray thought caught his attention for a moment, causing him to stop for a moment and evaluate where it had come from. Filing away the thought that there may be some truth to what they had said, he continued onward. As he approached his core, Hadrian began to calm his thoughts and feelings, and opened the doorway.

As he viewed the impressive sight, he began to observe closely for any anomalies. While watching the giant emerald green and sapphire blue sphere, almost immediately his attention was drawn to several much smaller orbs that were orbiting his core. One thing he noticed is that they appeared as pale transparent spheres instead of being solid like his core. _'Must be something to do with the bond not being consummated yet, that makes the most sense to me at the moment, especially in light of the fact that I have been having similar reactions to what they described for Sekirei.'_

The first and largest of them was a pale lavender, with the next largest being a pale purple. The rest of them were similar in size to each other, and they were pure pale pearl, pale pinkish red, pale metallic silver, and a pale goldenrod color. As he began examining them, he reached out with his magic and was immersed in their emotions. Once he had discovered that, he stayed away from the first two, as he had guessed at this point that those two were Miya and Kazehana, and he already had a good idea of their emotions at this point. As he caressed each of the other orbs, he felt a sense of comfort, excitement, and peace flow through each of them, and this left him rather confused. How could someone like him bring such emotion to these women, when he had never really felt them for himself?

Lost in thought, he almost missed the internal alarm he'd set before going into his core, and as quickly as was safe, exited back to reality. Opening his eyes, he found that he only had a minute or two before they exited the pensieve, and so he stood and stretched, before making his way to where they would pop out.

Holding his hand out, he summoned the two vials right as they popped out, and handed one to each of them. Popping the corks, they each downed one, and slowly their tears and sobs faded, and they sank into the seat behind them. Making certain to slowly join them, he sat down and wrapped in arm around each of them, softly rubbing circles on their backs. The first one to look at him was Miya and she smiled sweetly at him before wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder. Kazehana was a little bit slower, but soon followed suit, and had her head resting on his other shoulder.

Leaning back in the couch, Hadrian smiled gently at the both of them. It was Kazehana who first broke the silence. "How do you have so much love inside of you to share, with so little love and affection given to you?" Shrugging his shoulders, he chuckled slightly before answering. "I believe that love given grows, inside you even if doesn't get reciprocated or grows within the receiver. May be a kind of crazy theory, but it works for me…"

The sound of the two women giggling brought a warmth to his heart and soul like nothing he'd ever felt before. Drawing their attention upwards for a moment, he smiled at them before speaking once more. "I will be your Ashikabi if you so desire, however I wish to conduct what's called a deep resonance scan of each of you before we are bound together. The reasoning behind this is because I have a gut feeling that there is more going on than just 'adjustments', and I would much prefer that someone not have the ability to sever our bond remotely or any other nasty surprises. With someone as crazy as Hiroto Minaka, anything is possible, especially if he is setting himself up to play God."

Both the Sekirei looked at each other and nodded before turning to Harry and speaking in unison, "We accept." Kazehana looked between them and frowned momentarily. "When would you like to do this, as I am certain that there are younger girls who would not have the patience to wait?"

Turning thoughtful, Harry considered her question as he absent-mindedly played with their hair. Looking between the two of them, he turned to Miya. "I would think that you would have the best idea of when the best time would be to go ahead with this, am I correct?"

Nodding at him and turning pensive herself for a moment, Miya took her time and considered everything that they had discussed tonight, when a thought struck her. She looked up at him for a moment, contemplating the best way of asking her question. "Harry-kun, when you came into the country, did you go through security?" Her answer was a cheeky smile and a shake of the head.

Smirking at him, she had a devious plan start to form in her head. "If that is indeed the case, then when you grant us our wings, all sorts of alarms are going to go off at MBI headquarters, as they won't have _any_ information on you whatsoever. That kind of slap in the face to the 'all-knowing' Minaka will have him extremely unsettled, especially since it will be several of us in a rather short span of time."

Getting a rather wicked smirk on his own face, Harry chuckled along with Kazehana. "Good then, since from this moment in time I exist solely to free your brothers and sisters to be able to find their destined one, and if it causes Hiroto Minaka to lose sleep or get an ulcer, then so much the better for us!"

Smiling brightly at him, Miya giggled lightly behind her hand. "I think that it might be best to do it sooner rather than later. Would it be possible for you to run the scans of us tonight, and then tomorrow afternoon we can have the other girls come over and you can run the scans and compare them and we can go from there?"

Thinking about it, Harry soon nodded. "I believe that would work out for the best, as it would give me time to go over what I find tonight and find the best way of fixing anything that we find. Follow me and I will give you a tour of the place as we go to the dueling room, as it has the most room."

From there Harry stood and offered the both of them a hand up, and then guided them through the house. He made sure to hit the high points, like the library, potions lab, and made sure to point out the onsen in the back yard. Finally they made it to the dueling room, where he had Miya lay down in the center of the floor. After ensuring that Kazehana was not touching her, he popped the Elder wand out of its holster, and then expanded it into staff form. After muttering an obscure incantation, a bright blue beam of light emerged from the top and immediately sped towards Miya, scanning her from head to toe.

Keeping his eyes closed as he received the information directly to his mind, Harry held this position as the light played over her body upwards now from her toes. Once it was complete, he then sat down on the floor beside her as she sat up. "The good news is that I will be able to completely wipe any of the adjustments that made, simply because they were very crudely done. There will be no bad side effects, and the only good ones that I can think of that might be even remotely possible are that your core will grow more powerful; which should allow you to access more powerful attacks, as well as utilizing your lesser attacks more frequently."

Helping her up and then assisting Kazehana in lying down, Harry stood once more and went through the process again. Kneeling down with his eyes still closed, he went through a bit more information this time, as there had been a few more 'adjustments' made to her than had been made to Miya. Opening his eyes and smiling down at her, Hadrian helped her to sit up, successfully ignoring her flushed face and slightly elevated breathing rate. "Same thing for you as well, Kazehana, as the methods used were a touch more refined, but nothing I can't handle."

Standing once more and offering them both an arm, the trio made their way downstairs to the lounge. On the way there they discussed several things, like where they would reside after the bonding, what their abilities were as well as the other four, and the conditions that he insisted upon them abiding by once they had all bonded. "It's non-negotiable for me Miya-chan, as it is ingrained into my very _soul_ that to stand by and do nothing when my family and friends are fighting for their very lives is wrong on so many different levels that it's disgusting!"

Pacing in front of the couch that the three of them had initially sat down on, Harry's head was down and his hands clasped behind his back as he struggled to come to grips with this. Then he had an idea hit him, and he turned to face them. "There are things that have been glossed over, about my history, and some of the things that I have done in the last twenty years. First is the fact that I have been trained in multiple weapons, but I'm most comfortable using dual katanas, or long swords. I do believe that you yourself are quite familiar with the use of a blade if I've interpreted your movements Miya."

Turning to Kazehana, he examined her closely for a moment and nodded to himself. "As for you Hana-chan, I do believe that you are an elemental, most probably wind, with as fluid and graceful as your movements are, plus there is this presence about you that paints you as free-spirited as a gentle breeze, or as fierce and dominating as the most devastating typhoon."

Chuckling as he took in their looks of shock, he sat back down in between them and waited for them to gather their thoughts. Once they had done so, they quickly came to an agreement of sorts, and with a peck on each of his cheeks they both stood and allowed him to walk them to the door. As they left they affirmed that they all would be back the next morning after breakfast, to which Harry responded with a smile and a nod.

 _ **The next day, July 26, 2020**_

Earlier than normal the next morning, Harry was up and going through his workout. Katas and spell work, weights, cardio and calisthenics were the norm for him, especially since the way his body looked now was a huge confidence builder for him. For the next couple of hours he pushed his body to the limits, and once he had gone through his cool-down stretches he sat and went into his mindscape. Once he was satisfied there, he went and showered, dressed and then went downstairs.

While he ate breakfast he opened up the mail, and perused it as he slowly put away the food. After he was done with his morning meal Harry then had his elves lay out some jasmine tea, daifuku, and manjyu in the family lounge. Waving a hand and hitting the snacks with a temporary stasis charm, he then took a seat and reclined in it, waiting for the girls to arrive.

Roughly an hour later, as he heard the knock at the door, Harry stood and walked to the front entrance and opened it. As soon as he locked eyes with Miya, he bowed and welcomed them to his home. After they had all entered, Harry led the way to the lounge, arm in arm with Miya. As they walked he asked her how much of what they had mentioned yesterday she had discussed with her sisters, and her response eased his mind as she had gone over the basics with them.

Once everyone was seated, Harry took a few moments to gather his thoughts, looking around at each of the ladies who had joined Hana-chan and Miya-chan here today. Uzume looked to be the most energetic of them, with Namiji and Nanami being a little on the shy side, and Kochou more reserved, much like Miya only more so. While reaching for his tea, he sighed mentally before speaking aloud. "As I am sure Miya has discussed much of what the three of us had talked about last night, there are a few things that I would like to mention before we go any further."

Turning his attention back to Miya, he frowned before opening his mouth once more. "The first thing, is something that I consider non-negotiable and if you can't agree then you might as well leave right now and hope that there is someone else out there that you have a reaction to. I will not allow you to fight by yourselves, as it would go against everything that I am and that I believe. To prove to you that I will be able to not only stand at your side but hold my own, I will spar with three of you later today, and you can choose who I will go against after we are done here. Anyone have any questions?"

Having watched the women in front of him as he spoke, he quickly got a feel for who would have issues with it and those who wouldn't just from keen-eyed observation. Uzume, Kochou, and Namiji were the primary ones who seemed to have an issue with it, while the others seemed to vary in their reactions. Miya and Kazehana seemed to be the most accepting while harboring a tiny seed of doubt, while Nanami and Kaho seemed to be on the fence about the matter. Miya took the bull by the horns this time and gently cleared her throat before speaking her peace. "I do believe that this should be resolved later on, when we all have a chance to see just how good our prospective Ashikabi is, and just to be certain that this matter is laid to rest for good, I will volunteer to be one of Harry-kun's sparring partners. Is that understood girls?"

Getting frantic headshakes in response, Miya smiled calmly and turned back to Harry. "There was a couple more issues weren't there Harry-kun?"

Nodding his head, Harry smiled as he took in the faces of the women before him. "Yes there were two more issues that I foresaw, especially with such a large flock already, one that I feel will be more of an issue for you women, and the other is more an issue for me. First is the matter of deeper intimacy, given the nature of the relationship between Ashikabi and Sekirei, I would imagine that once we are comfortable enough to take the relationship further on a physical level, that there would be some issues that normally aren't seen in modern-day marriages. I say marriage because it is almost implied in the level of devotion that the Sekirei gains towards his/her Ashikabi. The question I have is a delicate one, and unfortunately I will be blunt in asking."

Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward in his seat and steepled his fingers, before looking at each of them individually. "Are we going to be one big happy family and sleep together, or are we going to be more like individual couples and we are all going to have separate rooms?"

Immediately getting what he was asking; Miya, Kazehana, and Uzume all blushed and turned to look at the other girls, before looking back at each other. Being the eldest, Miya recovered her bearing and responded. "Clearly you have put some thought into this Harry-kun, and I will give you the benefit of the doubt this once as you have as yet to show any of us any beastly urges to try and take advantage of us. I think it would be best to have separate rooms starting out, as with any relationship there are certain things that need to happen before taking the plunge, so to speak. As this is your home, I will ask that any intimate acts take place behind closed doors, at least at first and then once we have all reached a comfortable level of intimacy we can discuss the issue then. Is that acceptable to everyone?"

Sweat-dropping as he took the implied teasing in the manner in which it was meant, the young British expatriate gazed around the room and made eye contact with each of the ladies in front of him, before turning his attention and gaze to meet the lavender haired woman's eyes once more. "I'm fairly certain that there will be no issues with that Miya, and I think that will work out quite nicely for now. The other issue I had was something that I thought might be a little soon to bring up, but nothing ventured, nothing gained. I am acting under the assumption that someday, once the game has been laid to rest, that each of you would like to have children, correct?"

Taking a few moments to meet each of their eyes, he smiled and chuckled as each of them had differing amounts of blushing going on, before he turned back to Miya, and gestured to her that she had the floor once more. Taking considerably longer to gather herself this time, she smiled genuinely for a moment before addressing the bombshell that had been laid at their feet this time. "I think that that would indeed be a personal goal and desire for each of us, yes. Why do you ask this question of us now though?"

Internally she was worried that he wouldn't want children, either in fear that he would be as bad as the Dursley's had been to him, or due to something that had happened he was afraid that he might be incapable of fathering said children. Needless to say that Harry was somewhat aware of the thoughts that were running through their heads to some degree or another. Raising his hands he calmed their worried with his words. "I too would like to have children at some point in the future, and I am indeed capable of fathering them. The issue lies with the fact that I am not only the last of my line, but also the last of three other Noble families as well."

The next little bit was spent educating the ladies in front of him about the way the Wizarding World viewed the family lines and the way that they would need to handle things to ensure that everything fell within the laws of inheritance. Once that whole nut roll was handled, the young Lord opened the floor to their questions before having the elves bring out a light lunch. Moving the group as a whole to the dining room, they all sat down and enjoyed a light but filling meal of sushi, takoyaki, tonkatsu and rice, with miso soup. Light conversation was enjoyed by all as they ate, with Harry getting to know each of the young ladies better as well as sharing some humorous stories of things that he had seen and done in his life.

After they had finished eating Harry stood and led the way to the dueling room that Miya and Kazehana had seen the day before. When everyone had entered the room, he motioned to one side and asked them to be seated for a moment, while he made a few adjustments to the room. Turning his back to the women, the young man waved his hands in the direction of the walls to either side and in front of him, and they glowed and moved further away. A few more motions and the walls glowed with various colors as he hit them with a few spells for safety sake.

Facing the women once more, he smiled and made a gesture with his hand towards the walls around them before explaining. "After expanding the room temporarily, I also included some spells that would prevent permanent damage to the surrounding area from physical force, weapons or elemental damage. So Miya will be one of my opponents for this spar, have you decided who the others will be?"

Looking at each other, the Sekirei held what seemed to be a non-verbal conversation before Kaho and Uzume stood and turned towards their host. Nodding her head in agreement, Miya stood as well and spoke up, addressing their potential Ashikabi. "I believe that we have the three sparring partners decided, and I believe that Kaho will go first, then Namiji will be next, and I will be your last opponent. No killing or maiming blows from either side, and to make it more interesting, shall we just rely on weapon and martial skills for our spars?"

Smiling in turn at her, Harry nodded and then bowed to them before waving a hand and transfiguring his clothes into something a little more appropriate to the physical activities they were about to engage in. The slacks that he had been wearing turned into a dark green cotton pair of pants, on his feet were a pair of Kung Fu slippers, and his white oxford shirt had changed to a dark green sleeveless silk shirt that had a Griffon on one side and a Basilisk on the other. Watching his opponent, Kaho, pull out a naginata from seemingly nowhere, he snapped his fingers and waited for a weapon rack to appear.

Everyone else in the room had their eyes drawn to the weapons that were visible on the rack, and were stunned to see the wide range of weapons there. There were a couple of different polearms, a quarterstaff, a few different swords ranging from English longswords to Chinese Dao and a couple of different katanas. Aware of the looks his weapons were getting, Harry smirked slightly as he turned and deliberated for a moment before grabbing the quarterstaff and twirling it a few times in his hands, then launching into a bojutsu warmup kata.

Turning to the ladies once he had finished his warmup, he waved his hand behind his back at the weapon rack, and it moved over against the wall behind the women in front of him. "Kazehana, will you do us the honor of refereeing the bouts? I think the first one to three submissions will suffice, would you ladies agree?"

Getting nods in response from each of his sparring partners, he waited for a response from Kazehana. After a moment of indecision, she nodded once, while standing and approaching him followed by Kaho. The two opponents stood a few meters apart from each other and bowed before assuming a good opening position, and then waited for the start of the match. Looking over the two of them, the Sekirei of Wind gauged their readiness for a moment before raising one slim hand into the air, and then brought it down sharply and barking out a single command, "Hajime!"

Taking off in a sprint, Kaho immediately brought her weapon up to smack her opponent in the head with the flat of her blade, before being brought to a screeching halt by Harry's stave. He had raised one end of his pole up and redirected the strike while simultaneously stepping forward and around her and going for her feet. Reacting much more quickly than was possible for most normal people, she immediately launched into the air and flipped over the attempt at tripping her. Assuming a much more cautious stance, she launched into a flurry of blows to test his defenses, and started observing his moves.

From his point of view, Harry assessed her skill with a polearm, finding it to be more than satisfactory. Changing his stance mid blow, he then launched into an offensive kata and immediately began raining down blows onto his opponent, rapidly overwhelming her offense and forcing her to backpedal. With one attack, a feint, he swiftly took advantage of her slipup and knocked her onto her back, a knee and his opposing foot on her weapon arm pinning it to the floor and his weapon at her throat. Looking down into her hazel eyes, he smiled as he softly spoke, "Yield."

Speaking up at this time in slight awe of how quickly he had taken her fellow wagtail down, Kazehana cleared her throat and announced that the win went to Harry, and had them stand and assume their positions once more. Taking a moment to assess their readiness, she once again raised her hand and brought it down while announcing the beginning of the next round.

Having gauged the abilities of Kaho, Harry moved a little more aggressively this time, and was the first to go on the offensive. Using his staff to attack in a different pattern this time, never aiming for the same point twice in a row, the young man had her on the defensive from the start. This time though, his opponent was far more wary of his movements and managed to keep from falling for his feints, but was frustrated every time she tried to switch to assume the offense. Somehow he managed to read her movements as she started to switch, and each time Harry was able to intercept her attack and maneuver her back onto defense.

One minute passed, followed by two, and still they were going strong. Flowing and moving in a violent dance, each clash of their weapons blocked or deflected in unending maneuvers to attempt to catch the other one in a trap and end the bout in their favor. Finally she made the tiniest of errors, as she stepped too far to one side while attempting to attack him once more, which allowed him to smack her wrists in a rapid one-two strike. This caused her to lose her weapon and stumble, only to come to a stop with the end of his staff right between her eyes.

Everyone that was watching stood there in shock that a weapon oriented Sekirei had lost to a human. Granted he was by no means a normal, run of the mill human, but still it was rather shocking to have been there to see it. As Kazehana called the bout in his favor, Harry leaned down and picked up her naginata and handed it to her, with an impish smile on his face. "Good match Kaho, I look forward to sparring with you in the future, as you can only get better, and I am certain that once you are sparring with me and the others regularly that each and every one of us will only improve our abilities."

Blushing brightly, the Sekirei could only nod before she bowed and then took her seat. Harry, pausing for a moment to take a sip from a water bottle, tossed the other one that had appeared in his hand to Kaho, and then turned to re-assess the women before him and see where he stood. Clearly he had won over the two of them that had been wavering, as well as Kochou, but the others were still somewhat wary of allowing him to fight alongside of them, and seemed to be waiting to see what the outcome of the next two spars were before deciding one way or the other.

Downing the last of the water, he tossed the bottle to one side, and then turned to the weapons rack. Walking over to it and setting the staff down in its place, he then glanced over to Namiji and eyed her halberd before deciding on a weapon. This time he decided on a pair of short swords which he swung a few times and spun them around for a minute before returning to his position and bowing to Namiji. Once she had returned his bow, they assumed a ready stance and awaited the signal to begin.

After announcing the start of the spar, Kazehana took a moment to look at Miya, and raised an eyebrow in her direction, before returning her attention to the match in front of her. The Sekirei Pillar knew what she was saying and sighed internally before turning to her little birds. "So what do you think ladies, can we compromise with our prospective Ashikabi, and allow him to fight at our side? Or do you need to see more…"

Kochou and Kaho both shook their heads, not needing to see anymore, Nanami was more vocal in her response. "I feel that he would be an asset to us as Sekirei, as much as we are to him." She smiled as she watched Harry trap Namiji's halberd with one blade and leveled his other at her throat.

Uzume was a bit more skeptical, and made it blatantly obvious with her wording as she spoke up. "Yes, it's all well and good that he can keep up with us now, but once some of our sisters get wind of this they will try and take him out, and many of them have different abilities as well as their _norito_ that they can, and will, utilize. I know that Harry-kun has some unique abilities himself, but how will they match up to ours?"

Gently nodding her head in acceptance of each of their answers, Miya smiled thoughtfully for a minute or two, watching and observing both Namiji and Harry duel quite fiercely back and forth across the mats in front of them. No sooner would one of them get the upper hand, then the other would slip in a feint or a deflection and the balance would shift the other way. As the spar finally drew to a close, with Namiji being pinned to the mat, the eldest Sekirei nodded to herself. "Then I will be the one to truly test him, the first match will be at fifty percent of my skills and speed, the next at three quarters."

Gawking in awe, Uzume couldn't help the words that stumbled out of her mouth next. "And if he manages to win at least one bout? Will you truly go all out against him?"

Shaking ever so slightly with mirth, the Pillar responded in a sing-song fashion, "Only time will tell, Uzume. Only time will tell…"

 _ *****LINE BREAK*****_

Taking another little break in between his second opponent and his third, Harry knew that he would need to bring his best to the table this time around. Miya had the look and stance of not just a capable warrior, she was also a blooded warrior, and she had this air about her of something powerful yet restrained. Knowing that this would be more than likely a true test of his skills in the combat arts, Harry turned towards the weapon rack on last time, and released his twin short swords and grabbed his o-katana from its place on the rack, pulling the blade from its sheath to inspect it, before sheathing the blade once more. Handling it with care, as this weapon was one that he had forged with his own two hands, he then approached the area where the last two spars had been held, and waited for Miya to approach and face him.

This time, even after Kazehana had started the match, the two of them simply stood there in their stances, observing, watching…waiting. Each was stone-faced, showing not a hint of emotion, just carefully looking for the right moment to strike. As one they leaned forward and launched forth their attacks, parrying only to strike again. Every movement they made was with the utmost efficiency even as they turned into a whirlwind of steel, cloth and flesh. Soon all that they could see was their opponent, and their blade.

For Miya, it was thrilling to finally have someone that she could spar against who wouldn't defer to her like Mutsu, nor go for blood like Karasuba; someone who could appreciate her skills, and at the same time, push her to be better.

Harry was of much the same mind, as he had been training in the Arts of War for the last twenty years, mostly from the goblins, but also from anyone that he found that would teach. Now, he didn't know about Mutsu or Karasuba, nor Miya's issues with either of them, but he was fully aware of the skill that Miya possessed and was determined to show her that he might not be a Sekirei, but he would be damned if he would be a hindrance or a weak link. Knowing full well that she was not one to be trifled with, as the 'Hannya of the North', he would give her his all and show to her his will to protect, his desire for a family of his own, and his own true strength.

As the other Sekirei watched in stunned amazement at the scene before them, they were awestruck by their future Ashikabi putting everything on the line here. As he scraped an early win by using a lightning fast feint followed by a shoulder thrust to shove her weapon to the side, their jaws dropped, as even at fifty percent of her skill, speed, and strength she was an overmatch for any of them. Gazing on as the two fighters before them bowed once more and reset their positions; waiting for the signal to start again, Namiji turned to Uzume and whistled. "Ume-chan, what do you think now? Is he capable or what, I mean look at him, he just finally broke a sweat, he defeated the other two of us straight up with no losses. What do you think?"

Taking a few moments to gather her thoughts, the Veiled Sekirei turned to her companion and sighed. "I might have been wrong, as you well know I have a tendency to talk or act first before thinking, but this, this just completely blows me away. The biggest surprise though is the look on Miya's face, watch as they start the next match and see how she reacts."

The two of them turned back to where the fighters were just beginning the second match, joining their other sisters in observing, and they were stunned to see their landlady _smiling_ , not just the tiny little grin she had from time to time, no this was a full blown ear-to-ear smile full of joy. Matching it perfectly was another on Harry's face, which had the watching women blush from how much more handsome it made him, even still they waited as they saw this spar go back and forth.

It wasn't easy for him to tell, but from the pace and strength behind her blows, Harry was fairly sure that Miya was going even harder and faster this time then she had in the first match. Granted he still had one last ace up his sleeve, but he would refrain from using it just yet. As he parried her latest stroke, he was caught off guard by what seemed like a misstep on her part, but as soon as he maneuvered to take advantage of it, the young Lord was caught flat-footed by her feint and slammed to the ground looking up at her blade at his throat. Smiling and nodding in acknowledgement of his loss, he accepted her hand in getting up and once more summoned an elf with a couple bottles of water.

While sipping at her water, Miya observed her potential Ashikabi and found herself to be nodding in approval, and not in a forced manner whatsoever. He was humble, intelligent, loyal, and handsome to boot. Quite a gem, in all actuality, and one she was certain to treat them right. Now the only thing left to find out was if he could pull off a final win, or whether he would be able to lose with grace.

Slugging back most of the bottle, Harry grinned as he popped the lid back on and tossed the bottle towards the weapon rack. Getting ready for the third and final spar, he assumed a much different position this time: sword sheathed at his left side, left foot behind him with his knee slightly bent, his face became like a stone, calm and expressionless.

Taking note of all this, Kazehana raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she turned towards Miya, seeing if they both were ready. Getting a small nod, she began the match and took a few swift steps backward.

Gazing into the eyes like emerald that were across from her, Miya chose to attack, and was amused to see that so too had Harry chosen. No sooner had the match begun it was over, and the room was silent except for the pitter patter of blood dripping to the floor. Playing the events back more slowly in her mind, Miya gaped in shock and awe at Harry's move to win the spar, and she turned her gaze upon him to see him looking back at her with a calm look upon his features.

As she had raised her blade into an overhead slash, going from her left descending to her right, he had lunged forward as he was drawing his blade, raising his left arm with the sheath alongside it to deflect her attack. Moving into her guard, he had raised his blade towards her abdomen in a feint, and as she had moved her blade in a counter attack to drive him back, he had lifted the blade to the edge of her throat as her own blade came to a stop just beneath his left armpit where it had nicked the cloth and drawn blood from his side.

Holding the position for what seemed like an eternity, they drew back carefully as they heard Kazehana call the match a draw. Sheathing his blade, he calmly and carefully undid his shirt and bundled it under his left arm, applying pressure to the wound. Bowing to his opponent one more time, he sat down on the ground and relaxed, all the while smiling up at Miya. "That by far was one of the hardest yet most fulfilling spars I have ever had, thank you Miya."

Stunned speechless by both his manner and the way that he had taken the hit just to tie the match, Miya shook her head to clear it and then cleaned and sheathed her blade, before kneeling and gently pulling the cloth away from his wound to examine it. Sure enough, there was a three inch long gash at the level of his pectoral muscles, not very deep but it was still there. Looking up from her impromptu exam, she found a small first aid kit being held out to her, which she then took so that she could clean and bandage his wound.

 _ *****LINE BREAK*****_

After they had taken care of the clean-up, Miya and Kazehana had then instructed the girls to lie down so that Harry could scan them, and he found much the same with them as he had with the first two that he had scanned. Comparing his notes with the others, he found that the higher their number, the more 'adjustments' that they had. Granted, he knew that it wouldn't be that hard to undo them, it was more the tracking and kill switches that disturbed him. Having briefly discussed this the previous evening with Miya and Kazehana, after finding out that Miya had no tracker or kill switch, he had done some thinking as to the best way to remove them without harming the girls.

Having taken the time to scan the girls more thoroughly this time, he had a good idea of what would trigger the kill switch and was pretty sure that if he removed it with his magic that it would be disabled long enough to get it out and away before it could be set off. The tracking device was easy enough to remove, as he could just make it vanish with a wave of his hand. Once the scans were complete, he turned towards them all and explained his findings, and the methods he could utilize to remove them, while leaving the decisions up to them.

A few minutes later they had discussed the options they had, Miya, having been chosen as their spokeswoman, looked him in the eye and told him that they had all decided to have him dispose of their tracking devices and kill switches. Nodding at their decision, he stood and moved over to Kazehana and motioned for his staff, which appeared from thin air. Making a few small motions with it, a brilliant blue flash of light burst from the tip, and immersed itself into her body. After a moment or two, he waved his staff once more, scanning her from head to toe, and smiled at the results as he looked them over. "Well the removal was a success, as was the lifting of the adjustments. However, once I get all of them removed from each of you, it might be best if we go ahead and form the bonds so that we can face whatever happens together, as well as give Minaka a massive migraine from Hell."

Getting brilliant smiles from all of them, Harry commenced with the removal of the offensive objects at once. Once he had finished, he turned to find Miya inches away from his face, a warm smile on her lips and a sparkle in her eye as she leaned into him. Holding her close, he met her lips with his own, and his eyes were wrenched open in shock as he saw the flash of light through his eyelids. The man was stunned to see multiple lavender wings of light sprouting from her back, but soon got over his shock and returned to the kiss. After seeing the wings sprout from each of them, in different colors no less, and hearing each of them making a vow to him, he chuckled as he looked at the time. "Well ladies, shall we go and partake of some dinner as I do believe we have been in here longer than I had originally planned. After that we can get you all settled into a room for the night, and then tomorrow we can go and pick out some furniture and clothes for you all."

His statement received loud cheers, and they moved back to the dining room, all of them in a much lighter and happier mood than any of them had thought possible.

 _ **MBI Headquarters, at about the same time…**_

The alarms had been triggered with the winging of Miya, which wasn't supposed to be possible, and continued blaring through Kazehana, Uzume, Kochou, Namiji, Nanami, and Kaho because Harry was an unknown. Within moments of the alarm sounding, Sahashi Takami was on scene, barking orders. Once she had gotten the alarms turned off, she then turned to the main screen and immediately paled, as she saw the first name on the list. Turning to the nearest technician, she panicked and started shouting out orders. "YOU, find out everything we can about this winging, since she wasn't supposed to be able to be winged! Then I want you to find out everything we can about her Ashikabi…"

It was misfortunate indeed for that poor soul that she had started barking orders at, that he was panicking far worse than she, because he had lost all his sense at this point as he interrupted her and started yelling back at her. "That's just it though, Ma'am. There is no name, no gender, no blood type, not a thing whatsoever on her Ashikabi! What's worse is that he or she didn't just wing Miya; they also winged Kazehana, Uzume, Kochou, Namiji, Nanami, and Kaho! To top it all off, their tracking devices stopped registering shortly before the winging did!"

Silence enveloped the room, as the technician realized just _who_ he had been yelling at, and _what_ he had been yelling at her. Immediately breaking into a cold sweat, he prayed to Kami that he survived this incident intact, because everyone knew that _no one_ got away with yelling at Sahashi Takami. Somehow, Kami must have been listening, because two things happened that saved this poor man. First and foremost, the crazed voice of none other than Hiroto Minaka was heard, and secondly, he was commenting on the very topics he had just dropped into Takami's lap.

"Yes, this is _exactly_ what the Game of the Gods needed! A dash of mystery and an intriguing twist! The controls weren't meant to be tampered with, however, and whoever this Ashikabi is needs to learn a lesson that if the rules are broken that there are consequences!" Takami started to bite her tongue, wondering what on earth she had been thinking allowing herself to be knocked up not once, but _twice_ , by this crazy fool. She then turned mouth agape at the idiocy that poured out of his mouth next.

"Someone get me the Discipline Squad!"

 _ **A/N: Stay tuned for more insanity and other such stuff! Also, if you haven't already voted on my profile here, please do so, as I will be closing the poll in March…. MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA….**_


End file.
